skrzydla_ogniafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Księżniczka Słonko
Słonko ''(ang. Sunny)'' to młoda hybryda Piaskoskrzydłego i Nocoskrzydłego oraz córka Cierń i Wyrwigłaza o nietypowo złotych łuskach, oraz szaro-zielonych oczach. Jest bohaterką "Najjaśniejszej nocy", a także najmniejszą smoczycą z Smocząt Przeznaczenia. Dała Cierń Onyksowe Oko, uznając ją tym samym za nową władczynię Piaskoskrzydłych. Słonko jest potem następna w kolejce do tronu, ale zamiast przygotowywać się do walki z matką, postanowiła założyć szkołę dla smocząt wszystkich plemion ze swoim przybranym rodzeństwem. Wygląd Słonko jest dziwnie mała i nie ma jadowitego kolca na końcu ogona, ważnej cechy wszystkich Piaskoskrzydłych i ich jednej naturalnej broni. Ma szaro-zielone oczy. Wygląda tak dziwnie, bo jej ojcem jest Wyrwigłaz (Nocoskrzydły), a matką Cierń (Piaskoskrzydła). Mimo tego, że jest hybrydą, nadal emanuje ciepłem i ma niewielki apetyt jak wszystkie Piaskoskrzydłe. Bazując na okładce, można zauważyć, że w przeciwieństwie do tego plemienia, Słonko ma wzór łusek, kształt nóg oraz szczękę Nocoskrzydłych. Posiada też klasyczne ,,łezki" Nocoskrzydłych. Ma ,,falbankę" Piaskoskrzydłych rozpoczynającą się na czubku głowy, a kończącą się w połowie długości ogona, gdzie zaczyna się normalna dla Nocoskrzydłych kryza. Charakter Słonko, jak sugeruje jej imię, ma bardzo radosną, optymistyczną osobowość i zawsze widzi pozytywną stronę u wszystkich i we wszystkim, choć czasami sprawia, że wydaje się nieco głupia. Czuje się okropnie, gdy ktoś umiera, ponieważ nie lubi idei śmierci smoków i ich ,,natury zabójców". Lubiła swoich opiekunów (na przykład płakała, gdy Barchan i Pustułka zmarli i natychmiast poszukiwała antidotum na jad Piaskoskrzydłych, który miał Płetwonóg po tym, jak Żagiew próbowała go zabić), w przeciwieństwie do innych smocząt, które ich nienawidziły. Na początku ,,Smoczego Proroctwa", Słonko była zadowolona ze swojego losu i była jedynym smoczęciem, które było przekonane o słuszności postępowania opiekunów i nie miało ochoty uciec. Słonko nie bała się bronić swoich przyjaciół, gdy Wieszcz zaatakował Tsunami i rzuciła się na Przyboja, kiedy próbował zabić Łupka. Słonko również ma tendencję do mówienia zbyt dużo i nawet jeśli ma dobre intencje, inne smoczki uważają, że lepiej nie zdradzać jej sekretów, dopóki nie nadejdzie ,,właściwy czas". Na przykład, gdy przypadkowo powiedziała Barchanowi o tajnym planie wyjścia ze świetlika wieżą z kamieni, chociaż była wtedy znacznie młodsza. Jest silnie wierząca w los i znaki. Dla niej wszystko dzieje się z jakiegoś powodu, na przykład tego, w jaki sposób wierzyła w proroctwo, nawet po tym, jak Wieszcz powiedział smoczętom że to nieprawda. Słonko ceni sobie także spokój. W "Ukrytym królestwie" Słonko wspomniała, że spodobała jej się "metoda Deszczoskrzydłych " wyzwań, która jest zwyczajną rywalizacją między kandydatką do tronu a obecną królową (nie walczące na śmierć i życie, tak jak większość robią inne plemiona podczas wyboru nowej królowej). Słonko jest także rozdrażniona i sfrustrowana tym, gdy wszyscy myślą, że jest tylko słodkim, małym smoczęciem. Była skłonna narażać swoje życie, by udowodnić, że jest inaczej. W "Najjaśniejszej nocy" jej zirytowanie powoduje, że postanawia podążać za Ostrozębą, Silnoskrzydłym i Łowcą, trzema Nocoskrzydłymi uciekającymi do Pożogi w przeciwieństwie do reszty Nocoskrzydłych, którzy zostają w lesie deszczowym . Występowanie "Smocze Proroctwo" Słonko została przyniesiona do jaskini jako jajo, przez Barchana, Piaskoskrzydłego opiekuna i członka Szponów Pokoju. Barchan twierdził, że znalazł jej jajko samotne i ukryte w piasku, co zgadzałoby się z proroctwem. Będąc pod górą, Łupek i Tsunami postanawiają nie mówić jej o swoich planach ucieczki, mówiąc, że "jest absolutnie okropna w utrzymywaniu tajemnic". Podczas gdy byli więzieni przez Pustułkę, Płetwonoga i Barchana, była jedyną smoczycą, która nigdy nie narzekała na opiekunów. Później Wieszcz, stwórca proroctwa, przybył do jaskini, aby ocenić Smoczęta Przeznaczenia. Kiedy zaatakował Tsunami, Słonko przyczepiła się do końca jego ogona, żeby obronić Tsunami. Gloria i Gwiezdny Lotnik nie walczyli. Gwiezdny Lotnik nie należał do najsilniejszych wojowników Smocząt, a Gloria stwierdziła, że to był "zwykły test, którego jak zwykle nie udało mi się rozwiązać". Kiedy Gloria została uznana za nieodpowiedni zamiennik jajka Nieboskrzydłych Łupek odszedł, by ją uratować. Wtedy zaś Słonko pomogła Gwiezdnemu Lotnikowi w uwolnieniu Tsunami, która została przykuta, żeby nie mogła bronić Glorii podczas próby jej zabicia, ponieważ opiekunowie wiedzieli, że będzie walczyć o życie Deszczoskrzydłej. Jednak dzięki działaniom Łupka i Tsunami wszyscy zostali schwytani przez Królową Czerwień. Podczas niewoli w Królestwie Nieba, Słonko trzymano oddzielnie w klatce, która wisiała nad salą biesiadną. Kiedy Groźba powiedziała Łupkowi, gdzie jest Słonko, twierdziła, że wszystko z nią w porządku i jadła jak królowa. Zaprzyjaźniła się też ze wszystkimi Nieboskrzydłymi strażnikami, co Groźba uznała za obrzydliwe i nienaturalne. To naprawdę pokazuje, jak miła i optymistyczna może być Słonko, w trudnych sytuacjach. Słonko miała być prezentem dla Pożogi ze względu na jej hobby zbierania osobliwości (Pożoga lubi zbierać zmutowane smoki lub zwierzęta i wystawiać je na wystawie). Została wyrzucona przez sztuczkę Tsunami i Glorie, aby Łupek przeprosił za to, co powiedział, zastanawiając się, dlaczego zrobią "takie paskudne, brzydkie rzeczy". Słonko wraz z nimi udała się w podróż do Królestwa Błota w poszukiwaniu rodziców Łupka, a także wyruszyła wraz z Smoczętami Przeznaczania, by znaleźć matkę Tsunami, Królowę Koralę. "Zaginiona Sukcesorka " Słonko była przy innych smoczkach, szukając Królowej Korali. Jako pierwsza usłyszała uderzenia skrzydeł mijającego patrolu Nieboskrzydłych i ruszyła za Gwiezdnym Lotnikiem w głąb drzew. Kiedy Tsunami zaatakowała Nieboskrzydłego żołnierza , obawiając się, że zobaczył Słonko tuż przed tym, jak dotarła do jej kryjówki, Słonko była zdenerwowana i przerażona tym, co zrobiła Morskoskrzydła, a podążanie za nią było nerwowe . Noc spędzili w jaskini, a następnego ranka, kiedy skierowali się do Pałacu Letniego, Słonko i Łupek byli jedynymi z zawiązanymi oczami. Łupek nie miał nic przeciwko temu, ale ona nienawidziła to, ponieważ opaski były śliskie i mokre, chociaż też nie narzekała. Słonko jechała na grzbiecie Gwiezdnego Lotnika w tunelu. W pałacu przebywała z innymi smoczkami, z wyjątkiem Tsunami. Kiedy Tsunami został nagle zaatakowana przez Wira przy wejściu do Letniego Pałacu, Królowa Koral nalegała na sprawdzenie Alki i innego niegotowanego jaja smoczka, ale stwierdzenie, że niegotowane jajo smoka było już złamane. Tsunami była na tyle odważna, by zająć się jajkiem księżniczki Alki, a potem wróciła do Letniego Pałacu, by zobaczyć przyjaciół. Tsunami nie był pod wrażeniem sposobu, w jaki Łupek był przykuty łańcuchem do podłogi jaskini, a wszystkie inne smoczki usiadły na nim, więc były poza wodą, Słonko siedziała na samej górze. Po tym, jak jaskinia została zalana, a Tsunami przybyła z jajkiem Alki, poprosiła Słonko, żeby je rozgrzała co zrobiła, chociaż wyraźnie była nieco zdenerwowana, gdy Gwiezdny Lotnik wskazał, że zabójca może ją złapać. Słonko wykazała, że do tego czasu nie była już zdenerwowana Tsunami, energicznie kiwając głową, gdy Łupek powiedział, że powinna zostać z nimi w jaskini, wyrażając radość, gdy Tsunami poprosiła ją, by utrzymywała ciepło jaja, a później opierając się o nią tak, jak kiedyś. . Kiedy po raz pierwszy spotkali się z Żagiew, Słonko zmarszczyła brwi. Po tym, jak Tsunami ujawnił, że Pustułka nie żyje, Słonko był zrozpaczona i bardzo zdenerwowana, ale szczęśliwa, że przynajmniej Płetwonóg wciąż żyje. Była też niezadowolona z przypadkowej śmierci Wira spowodowanej przez włócznie Ukwiał i elektryczne węgorze . " Ukryte Królestwo " Słonko podróżowała z innymi smoczętami i Płetwonogiem przez bagna Królestwa Błota. Ona pierwsza zniknęła, gdy Deszczoskrzydłe zastrzeliły smoczki strzałami do snu, a wkrótce potem znaleźli ją Gloria i Gwiezdny Lotnik uwięzionych i uśpionych w sieci z Łupkiem, Tsunami i Płetwonogiem . Później okazało się, że bardzo lubi Sreberko, leniwca Glorii, chociaż Sreberko bardziej lubił Glorie niż ją. Kiedy smoczęta dotarły do Królestwa Piasków przez tunel Nocoskrzydłego Animusa, Słonko wydawało się , że jest w domu. Po tym, jak Iskra przybyła na spotkanie smocząt, zauważyła, że sądziła, że Słonko będzie "ładniejsza"; Słonko spytała ją, jak leczyć jad Piaskoskrzydłych, a Iskra beztrosko opowiedziała jej o uzdrawiającym soku z kaktusa, z kaktusa Bright Sting, który miał być tajemnicą Piaskoskrzydłych. Gdy smoczki wróciły do tunelu, Słonko poszła po kawałek kaktusa dla Płetwonoga, ale miała problemy z przerwaniem jednego z ramion ze względu na swój rozmiar. Gloria zauważyła, że wyglądała tak, jakby - "tańczyła tango z kaktusem". Słonko nie uczestniczyła w ratowaniu Glorii z królestwa Nocoskrzydłych, ale obserwowała konkurencję królowej razem z Tsunami. Słonko była znacznie bardziej zachęcająca niż Tsunami, krzyczała z zachwytem. "Mroczny Sekret " Słonko była bardzo ważną postacią, ponieważ Gwiezdny Lotnik myślał o swojej miłości do niej w całej książce. Na końcu książki w końcu powiedział jej, że ją kocha, co ją zaskoczyło. Powiedziała, że kocha Gwiezdnego Lotnika, ale tylko jako brata. Powiedziała Gwiezdnemu Lotnikowi, żeby kopnął dla niej kilka Nocoskrzydłych i uwolnił uwięzionych Deszczoskrzydłych. Gwiezdny Lotnik również stał się bliskim przyjacielem Profetki, a później Profetka zakochała się w Gwiezdnym Lotniku i na odwrót. Słonko szybko spotkała się z Gwiezdnym Lotnikiem, kiedy uciekli z Królestwa Nocy, a Słonko poznała także Profekte. Profetka i Słonko byli ze sobą przyjaźnie nastawione, co sprawiło, że Gwiezdny Lotnik drżał z poczuciem winy. Kiedy wulkan miał wybuchnąć, Wieszcz był ostatnim, który pojawił się w tunelu do Królestwa Deszczoskrzydłych i powiedział smoczętom, że proroctwo to oszustwo. Słonko początkowo zmusiła się, by mu nie wierzyć, ponieważ wierzyła, że naprawdę ich przeznaczeniem jest powstrzymanie wojny. Kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że mówi prawdę, wściekle pobiegła przez tunel, krzycząc przez całą drogę. Gwiezdny Lotnik myślał, że nigdy nie widział, żeby była tak zdenerwowana. Wieszcz próbował ją śledzić, ale Gwiezdny Lotnik, Profetka, Tsunami i Łupek stanęli mu na drodze i powstrzymali go od pójścia za nią. Na samym końcu książki Gwiezdny Lotnik pomyślał, że czuje, że jej łapy napierają na nim, zanim został trafiony przez śpiącą strzałę, choć był oślepiony i nie mógł jej zobaczyć. To mogła być Profetka, chociaż Gwiezdny Lotnik myślał, że słyszy jej głos. " Najjaśniejsza Noc" Uwaga: Najjaśniejsza noc jest oparta na perspektywie Słonko. Słonko wybiegła z tunelu , zdenerwowana kłamstwem Wieszcza na temat przepowiedni, która nie była prawdziwa, a jej życie było kłamstwem. Kiedy się wynurzyła, patrzyła, jak przybyli Łupek i Gwiezdny Lotnik, i zobaczyła, że Gwiezdny Lotnik był mocno spalony. Kiedy Nocoskrzydły spanikował, Słonko skoczyła naprzód, próbując przedostać się przez Nocoskrzydłe, gdy Ostrozęba, Silnoskrzydły i Łowca złapali ją i wciągnęli z powrotem do lasu deszczowego. Planowali używać Słonko do handlu, aby mogli ukraść las deszczowy Królowej Glorii. Słonko próbowała powstrzymać ich plany, czyniąc się bezużyteczną, jednak ten plan nie zadziałał, ponieważ posiadali Obsydianowe Zwierciadło. Podczas gdy Nocoskrzydłe dyskutowały o tym, która księżniczka Piaskoskrzydłych kupi Słonko, Słonko nadepnęła Ostrozębie na wrażliwym miejscu na jej ogonie i ruszyła przez las deszczowy. Myśląc, że sama może rozwiązać problem, Słonko poszła za Nocoskrzydłymi. Kiedy zatrzymali się na odpoczynek, Słonko udała się ukraść ich Obsydianowe Zwierciadło, a także napisać ciemnoczerwonym błotem, gęstym i podobnym do krwi ZAWRÓĆCIE. LECICIE KU WŁASNEJ ŚMIERCI. Kiedy Nocoskrzydłe odnalazły wiadomość i brakowało lustra, Silnoskrzydły pomyślał, że wiadomość została pozostawiona przez "Mrocznego Prześladowcę", i to był pierwszy raz, gdy został wymieniony w serii. Następnie młoda hybryda kontynuowała podążanie za Nocoskrzydłymi do Skorpioniego Gniazda. Nocoskrzydłe mają dużo więcej przystanków podczas swojej podróży, ze względu na brak dobrego zdrowia i wytrzymałości. Kiedy w końcu docierają do Skorpioniego Gniazda,Słonko poznaje Sześcioszpona i Cierń oraz odkrywa, że Cierń jest jej matką. Jednak po krótkim spotkaniu, Cierń jest zmuszona odpowiedzieć na wezwanie pomocy, a Słonko zostaje z Ghiblim i Sześcioszponem. Kiedy budzi się późnej nocy, ona i Sześcioszpon wychodzą na zewnątrz namiotu matki, tylko po to, by zostać zatrzymanym przez Adaksa, który grozi zabiciem jego zakładnika, Strusi, córki Sześcioszpona, jeśli Słonko nie zgodzi się z nim pójśc. Po dowiedzeniu się, że Adaks robi to, aby odzyskać swoją więzioną rodzinę, Słonko zgadza się iść z nim w zamian za Strusię. Podczas pobytu w Twierdzy Pożogi poznaje Żara, brata i sojusznika Pożogi . Pożoga go nienawidzi bo wygląda tak potwornie jak jego druga siostra, Żagiew (ciemne oczy, czarne diamenty na jego łusce, ta sama wąska twarz), . Żar zabiera ją na dziwną wieże dla więźniów, tam spotyka zwierzątko Żara Kwiatek, jak również Królową Czerwień. Smoczyńcy później ratują Słonko ryzykując własne życia, a Grożba pomaga Cierń, a następnie wypuszcza Królową Czerwień. Cierń żąda zobaczenia wypchanego Nocoskrzydłego i mówi Słonko, że jest w połowie Nocoskrzydłym. Słonko pozostawia matkę i powraca do lasu deszczowego. Po drodze burza zmusza ją, by schroniła się w jaskiniach na Jadeitowej Górze, gdzie poznaje swojego ojca, Wyrwigłaza i mówi, mu że jest jego córką. Następnego ranka Słonko wraca do lasu deszczowego i ponownie spotyka się z przyjaciółmi. Wymyśla plan zakończenia wojny i wszyscy się na to zgadzają. Po tym, jak Tsunami i Słonko wysyłają wiadomość do Żagiew poprzez Szpony Pokoju, ona i Łupek wysyłają wiadomość przez Błotoskrzydłe przez sny do Pożogi. Przysyłają również wiadomość do Iskry . Kiedy trzy Piaskoskrzydłe Księżniczki zbierają się w twierdzy Pożogi, Żagiew mówi o "darze" od niej . W skrzyni były dwie smocze żmije, z których jeden zabija Pożoge i atakuje Słonko, Gwiezdnego Lotnika i Profetke, ale Łupek wypycha ich z drogi. Groźba wypala jad, ratując życie Łupka, pozostawiając go jednak pokrytego bliznami i utykającego na stałe. Podczas gdy Żagiew i Iskra walczą, Słonko znajduje Onyksowe Oko, z pomocą Kwiatuszka, znajdującego się wewnątrz czaszki Królowej Oazy i przekazuje go Cierń. Rozwścieczona Żagiew porywa Onyksowe Oko od Cierń, ale artefakt spala ją w kontakcie, gdzie wpada w stertę czarnego pyłu. Słonko ogłasza Cierń królową, a główny wątek dobiega końca. Miesiąc później stwierdza się, że Gwiezdny Lotnik nauczył się latać na ślepo dzięki pomocy Tamaryny i że on i Słonko przedyskutowali swój związek z powrotem w lesie deszczowym. Słonko powiedziała mu, że nie kocha go tak jak Profetka, co niechętnie przyjął. Razem z resztą smocząt omawia plany międzygatunkowej szkoły na Jadeitowej Górze. Screenshot_20190228-170219_Drive.jpg|Słonko przedstawiona w Graficznej Noweli SunnyVMorrowseer.png|Słonko gryząca Wieszcza w ogon eduixn djxm.png 20190610_184452.jpg|Słonko|link=20190610_184452 Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Hybrydy Kategoria:Samice Kategoria:Smoczęta Przeznaczenia Kategoria:Postacie z "Smocze Proroctwo" Kategoria:Postacie z "Zaginiona Sukcesorka" Kategoria:Postacie z "Ukryte Królestwo" Kategoria:Postacie z "Mroczny Sekret" Kategoria:Postacie z "Najjaśniejsza Noc" Kategoria:Żywi Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Piaskoskrzydłe Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:Rodzina królewska Kategoria:Księżniczki Kategoria:Postacie z "Przebudzenie Pełni" Kategoria:Nocoskrzydłe